Blask Ciemności
by Delicja
Summary: ,,Cienie cień rozjaśnia lśnieniem". AU. PRZED HOGWARTEM. HP&TMR. NIE SLASH.
1. Tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi

**BLASK CIEMNOŚCI**

CZĘŚĆ I

Tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi

_Cień jest dowodem na to, że istnieje światło._

_~Dorota Terakowska_

Czerwień. Widzę czerwień. W panice zdejmuję okulary szkarłatne jak wszystko wokół. Znów czerwień. Chwytam skrawek rękawa, a potem zaczynam wycierać nim szkła w moich drżących rękach. Ciągle czerwone. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie, że tak samo czerwone jak rękaw. Rzucam je na chyba-trawę (bo trawa chyba powinna być zielona, prawda?) i staram się nie patrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej czerń nie wydawała mi się odcieniem czerwieni. Pragnę krzyczeć, ale nawet dźwięk maluje jedynie szkarłatne obrazy.

Gdzie ja jestem? – Chciałbym zapytać, lecz mówię coś zupełnie innego:

- Daję ci wybór. Dam ci nawet życie. Chcę tylko wiedzieć. Gdzie. Oni. Są.

Lodowate tony własnego głosu przerażają mnie. Ta kobieta zaraz zginie. Wie to, więc dlaczego nie odpowiada?

- Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz! Wolę zdechnąć jak pies, niż żyć jak zdrajca!

Pluje mi w twarz, a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję. Sam chcę krzyczeć, kiedy widzę te puste oczodoły skierowane w moją stronę. Czerwień. Czerwień na _jej _twarzy, ciemna czerwień brudząca _jej_ jasnoczerwoną sukienkę, czerwone włosy, czerwień. Wszędzie czerwień!

- Czy taki jest twój wybór?

Mów! W duchu rozpaczliwie błagam ją o słowa, o cokolwiek, byle więcej już na nią nie patrzeć.

- A więc dobrze.

Podnoszę - wydaje się - różdżkę w stronę leżącego u mych stóp drżącego ciała i szepcę głosem, który mnie samemu mrozi krew w żyłach:

- Avada kedavra!

Zielone światło – czy czerwone? – bezgłośnie uderza w pierś kobiety. Jej ciało wygina się w pałąk, a chwilę później bezwładnie opada na ziemię otulone mglistą zasłoną, powstałą po śmiercionośnym zaklęciu. Przestaje się ruszać. Przestaje krzyczeć i nawet ja już nie próbuję. Ta druga część mnie z nieludzką fascynacją przygląda się zastygłej, pokrytej włosami twarzy oraz przygryzionym ustom, które wcześniej dumnie i całkowicie niepotrzebnie wywrzaskiwały przekleństwa pod jej adresem. Nie śpiesząc się, podchodzę do dziewczyny i klękam na jedno kolano. Odgarniam rude pukle, które topią się w krwawych oczodołach. Poczułem żal, że wydłubałem te oczy. Chciałbym zobaczyć pogrzebane w nich przerażenie. Grzebane wraz z ciałem i podążające za nim do świata umarłych.

Beznamiętnie obrysowuję palcem linie jej zsiniałych warg i wtedy pierwsze krople deszczu uderzają o moją dłoń.

Niebo krwawi? W myślach prawie rechoczę.

Spoglądam po raz ostatni na swą ofiarę, na kończyny wykrzywione pod różnym kątem, na długie włosy rozłożone wokół głowy oraz oczodoły żałośnie zwrócone ku niebiosom. Wstaję z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy i kieruję się w stronę miasta całkowicie opanowanego przez ciemne chmury. Deszcz bębni o szyby, rozbija się o bruk i dachy domów, zmywa smród i krew, którymi nasiąkło powietrze.

Rozmywa się też czerwień.

Idę przed siebie, wtapiając w monotonne barwy miasta. Miarowe stukanie obcasów powoli zmienia się w klapanie, gdy coraz więcej wody zbiera się na ziemi. Krople deszczu spływają po moich włosach, jednakże nie przeszkadza mi to. Zaduch i zgnilizna, które jeszcze chwilę temu sączyły się z każdego cuchnącego zaułka i unosiły w powietrzu, zniknęły. Zastąpiła je nowa aura. Jakby miasto usiłowało zmartwychwstać.

Zatrzymuję się przed drzwiami antykwariatu. Deszcz bezlitośnie miażdży już ledwo żywą żółto-szarą markizę rozpościerającą się nad sklepem. Zerkam na wystawę. Za szybą dostrzegam czarnego kota odwróconego tyłem do mnie, wpatrującego się w ogromne lustro o srebrnych ramach. W jego odbiciu widzę wściekle zielone oczy podobne do moich.

Podobne?

Zaciekawiony, podchodzę bliżej. Spoglądam w taflę lustra i któraś część mnie zaczyna krzyczeć.

Przerażony oglądam swoje szkarłatnookie odbicie.

* * *

Siedzisz przy oknie w najdalszym kącie sali, skąd ledwo widzisz tablicę. Mrużysz oczy, próbując dostrzec mrówki, które pojawiają się tam w zawrotnym tempie. Nie rozumiesz, co mówi nauczyciel, może, gdybyś cokolwiek był w stanie zobaczyć, byłoby inaczej. Albo gdybyś mógł przesiąść się bliżej. Ale nie możesz. Siedzisz w miejscu, gdzie nie widzisz nic, ale też nikt nie widzi ciebie. Odpowiada ci to. Nie czujesz wtedy tych spojrzeń wwiercających się w twoje plecy i kpiących uśmiechów na widok łachów po Dudleyu.

Zdejmujesz okulary i przecierasz dłońmi zaspane oczy. Twoje myśli biegną w złym kierunku. Nie chcesz myśleć o Dursleyach, tak jak nie chcesz myśleć o kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, która cię czeka. Skupiasz zamglony wzrok na niewyraźnym widoku za oknem. _Biel._ Nic innego prócz białego, czystego śniegu zalewającego inne obrazy. Nie widzisz boiska ani uczniów zaciekle walczących w bitwie na śnieżki, wywracających się i wtulających twarze w zimny puch. Patrzysz nieprzytomnie, czując spokój, a w twoje długie palce sztywno trzymające długopis, wkrada się nieprzyjemny chłód. Chciałbyś już wyjść i zatonąć w białym morzu, ale czeka cię jeszcze kilka godzin, które musisz spędzić w ciemnym kącie, który sobie stworzyłeś. A może to inni stworzyli go dla ciebie. Jedyna rzecz, za którą nie musisz intensywnie dziękować, aby ktokolwiek uwierzył, że jesteś wdzięczny, kiedy nie byłeś. Nigdy nie byłeś.

Przecierasz okulary rękawem i zakładasz je z powrotem. Mrugasz kilkakrotnie, aby przyzwyczaić się do ostrości. Zerkasz na zegar, który jest… _czerwony. Czerwień. Znów czerwień._ Zamykasz oczy. Drżysz, ale nie z zimna, lecz z nieokreślonego lęku przed czymś, co nie chce cię opuścić. Przyznajesz, że się boisz i nie wiesz, jak temu zaradzić. Powoli otwierasz oczy. _Niebieski._ Na twojej twarzy maluje się ulga. Skupiasz wzrok na czarnych wskazówkach. Jeszcze kilka sekund i będzie dzwonek. A wtedy przerwa śniadaniowa. Jakbyś kiedykolwiek dostał śniadanie do szkoły. Jakbyś kiedykolwiek dostał od nich cokolwiek.

_Dzwonek._

Chcesz wstać, ale coś każe ci najpierw spojrzeć na drzwi. Najwyraźniej tym czymś był instynkt przetrwania, bo w szybie widzisz Dudleya, a właściwie jego łokieć walący w szkło z siłą godną jego wagi.

_Skąd on się tu wziął tak szybko?_

Niechętnie zostajesz w klasie, gdzie zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się zapach jedzenia. Wlepiasz wzrok w biały osad na oknie i starasz się nie zwracać uwagi na uczniów rozpakowujących swoje śniadania. Możesz nie patrzeć, ale słyszysz szelest papieru, odgłosy żucia co niektórych gorzej wychowanych i czujesz mocną woń żółtego sera. Jesteś ostatnim, który mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć, że żółty ser śmierdzi.

Odwracasz się od okna pokonany i wbijasz spojrzenie w plecy jednej z uczennic.

_Rozmaryn?_

Robi ci się słabo.

Udajesz, że nie widzisz jak rudowłosa dziewczyna zerka na ciebie współczująco. Ignorujesz jej pełne litości, lazurowe oczy. Czujesz się żałośnie, kiedy to robi.

Ktoś rozpakował kanapkę. W pomieszczenie wdarł się odór nieświeżej ryby i wiele osób zatopiło swoje nosy w kołnierze.

- Mój Boże, Louise! Tak mi przykro! – Pseudo-koleżanka podeszła do poszkodowanej z całkowicie sztucznym współczuciem nieumiejętnie przyklejonym do twarzy. – To straszne! Lekcje kończą się dopiero za dwie godziny! Umrzesz z głodu!

_Z pewnością umrze,_ przedrzeźniasz w myślach platynową blondynkę, dla której nie masz nawet cienia sympatii. Nie żebyś do kogoś tutaj w ogóle żywił sympatię.

- Ale co my teraz zrobimy! – Ostrożnie łapie kanapkę dwoma palcami i przybliża do twarzy, jakby badała ciekawy obiekt eksperymentalny. Po chwili jednak, zdegustowana, odsuwa ją na całą długość prawej ręki, a lewą łapie się za nos. - Fuj! Jak śmierdzi! A przecież nie możemy tego wyrzucić do kosza!

- Może za okno? – Słyszysz nieśmiały głos dochodzący gdzieś z okolicy pierwszych ławek.

- Idiota! Czy ty wiesz, ile stopni jest na dworze? Antarktyda normalnie!

_Rzeczywiście, tuńczyk mógłby się zaziębić._

- Trzeba wymyślić coś innego…

Spojrzałeś na przewodniczącą. Gdybyś zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, doszedłbyś do wniosku, że myśli. Ale nie tylko ty wiesz, że to zbyt wiele jak na jej standardy.

Niespodziewanie twarz blondynki rozpromienia się, a cała ona odwraca się w twoją stronę. Jesteś poniekąd zdziwiony, że zdaje sobie sprawę z twojego istnienia. Uśmiecha się zalotnie, dziwiąc cię jeszcze bardziej i zamaszystym krokiem podchodzi do twojej ławki. Przez dobrych kilka chwil bezczelnie omiata cię wzrokiem, po czym wyraźnie zadowolona rzuca ci na zeszyt cuchnącą kanapkę.

- Jedz. Wyglądasz na głodnego. Nie musisz mi dziękować.

Osłupiały patrzysz, jak odchodzi. W klasie jest tak cicho, że słychać tylko odgłos uderzających o posadzkę obcasów. Chcesz wybiec i coś rozwalić. Zniszczyć. W chwili, kiedy podnosisz się z krzesła, za drzwiami rozlega się huk. To Dudley Dursley daje ci znak, że już tam na ciebie czeka. Starasz się opanować. Z dwojga złego wolisz siedzieć w tej cuchnącej klasie, niż służyć jako worek treningowy. Podchodzisz z kanapką do okna, które próbujesz otworzyć. Szarpiesz, kiedy nie chce ustąpić.

_Przymarzło._

Zrezygnowany siadasz w ławce i kładziesz kanapkę na parapecie tuż za doniczką z agawą. Półprzytomnie kierujesz swoją uwagę w stronę zeszytu zapaskudzonego tuńczykiem. Jesteś pewien, że ten smród utrzyma się na nim przez bardzo długi czas. Chcesz dotknąć okładki, lecz nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje palce są równie upaćkane, choć masłem. Patrzysz na nie dłużej niż jest to dozwolone. Zbudzony z pół-letargu szukasz czegoś, o co mógłbyś je wytrzeć. Oczywiście, nie znajdujesz nic. To było z góry wiadome. Przychodzi ci do głowy tylko jeden pomysł. Nerwowo rozglądasz się po klasie i z radością odnotowujesz, że większość uciekła popędzana smrodem nieświeżej ryby panującym w pomieszczeniu. Chowasz się w swoim zacienionym kącie i po ponownym zlustrowaniu zajętych sobą uczniów, zaczynasz zlizywać masło z własnych palców. W tym samym czasie niepewnie rozglądasz się po otoczeniu. Nie przestajesz, póki twoje palce nie stają się całkowicie czyste.

Niespokojnie badasz klasę.

_Nikt nie widział._

Z ulgą wypuszczasz wstrzymywane powietrze, a potem zawieszasz wzrok na agawie. Gdybyś wiedział, że spojrzenie może palić, roślina stanęłaby w ogniu. Nie minie dużo czasu, zanim sam się przekonasz.

Jednak na razie, kiedy jesteś tak głodny… Pomału wyciągasz rękę w stronę ukrytej kanapki, a twój wzrok błądzi nerwowo po wszystkich obecnych. Szybkim ruchem chwytasz ją w dłoń, rozkładasz kromki chleba nałożone na siebie i wyrzucasz z nich nieświeżego tuńczyka. To, co zostaje, wkładasz do dziurawej torby, którą otrzymałeś po Dudleyu. Masz zamiar zjeść swoje śniadanie później, z dala od wścibskich oczu.

Niespodziewanie przewodnicząca porywa twoją torbę i z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach grzebie w jej zawartości. Rzucasz się w stronę dziewczyny, jednakże w tej chwili nawet ona jest od ciebie silniejsza.

- Co my tu mamy. Ha! – Widzisz, jak wyciąga chleb i wymachuje nim niczym dowodem zbrodni. Torbę ciska w twoją stronę.

- Czyżby nasz klasowy strach na wróble, jednak nie pogardził tym delicjom?

Zaciskasz pięści. Gniew prawie zwala cię z nóg. Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to wbijać w nią wściekłe spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że więcej w nim wściekłości niż palącego cię od środka wstydu.

- Nic nie mówisz? Ach, no tak. Zapomniałam, że jesteś ociężały umysłowo. Czy takie _coś_ nie powinno być trzymane z dala od normalnego społeczeństwa?

Wbijasz paznokcie w dłoń, lecz nie czujesz bólu. Upokorzenie jest o wiele silniejsze.

- Muszę zapytać matki. Wiesz, jest prezesem sieci firm charytatywnych niosących pomoc potrzebującym zwierzętom. Łapiesz się do kategorii, prawda? Może i tobie pomoże?

Śmiechy rozbrzmiewają w całej sali, rozbijają się o ściany. To zbyt wiele. Krew uderza ci do głowy, czerwone plamy stają przed oczami. _Znowu czerwień…_

Słyszysz trzask. Dociera do ciebie, że ktoś krzyczy. Śmiech zamilkł. Otumaniony szałem spoglądasz na drzwi i dobrą chwilę zajmuje ci zrozumienie, że szyba, w którą wcześniej zaciekle walił Dudley, zniknęła, nie zostawiwszy po sobie w ramie najmniejszego śladu wcześniejszej bytności. Co gorsza, z pewnością znalazła się po drugiej stronie i nie wylądowała w całości na podłodze, lecz rozbiła o nią z trzaskiem. A jeśli nie o nią, to o coś, a może kogoś innego. Zanim zdążysz przywołać w myślach najgorszy z możliwych scenariusz, porywasz torbę i wybiegasz z klasy, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem nikogo. Gnając korytarzem, potrącasz kilka osób, lecz nawet tego nie zauważasz. Nie chcesz myśleć, jak bardzo parszywe jest twoje życie. Starasz się powstrzymać wilgoć gromadzącą wokół oczu. Przyrzekłeś sobie, że już nigdy nie będziesz płakać, odkąd nikogo nie wzruszają spływające ci po policzkach łzy. Dusisz je w sobie, jednak wiesz, że długo ich nie utrzymasz.

Płaczesz.

Docierasz do głównego wyjścia budynku. Przy drzwiach stoi strażnik. Mijasz go w biegu, coś krzyczy, lecz nie zwracasz na to uwagi. Myślami jesteś daleko stąd, przytomniejesz dopiero, kiedy chłód wkrada się w twoje ciało, a lodowate szpile wiatru kłują cię bezlitośnie w twarz. Opuściłeś szkołę, brniesz przed siebie do jedynego miejsca w Surrey, które mógłbyś polubić.

Zmierzasz w stronę parku.

Bez płaszcza drżysz, gdy otulają cię chłodne ramiona zimy, gdy płatki śniegu lekko opadają ci na skórę. Biel osnuwa krajobraz roztaczający się przed tobą, drzewa, budynki, wszystko pokrywa gęsta czapa śniegu.

Wokoło nie widzisz żywego ducha.

Szukasz wzrokiem ogromnego dębu, którego rozłożystą koronę podziwiasz każdej wiosny. Zimą wydaje ci się zhańbiony.

Podchodzisz, zostawiając ślady w śniegu, który chrzęści przy każdym twoim kroku. Opierasz plecy o potężny pień i osuwasz się po nim na ziemię. Przyciągasz nogi do siebie, zwieszasz głowę, zamykasz oczy. Nie wiesz, ile czasu spędziłeś w tym pół-śnie, skamieniały, zmarznięty, nie myślący o niczym. Kiedy się wybudzasz, czujesz znużenie. Chwiejesz się, gdy próbujesz wstać i łapiesz pnia, aby nie upaść. Podnosisz zamglony wzrok na drzewo, które stało się twoją podporą i zauważasz niewielką szczelinę na wysokości swojej głowy. Dostrzegasz w niej coś dziwnego. W każdym razie, dostrzegasz coś dziwnego w jej wnętrzu.

_Pudełko?_

Patrzysz z niedowierzaniem, a twoja ciekawość nie pozwala ci przejść obojętnie wobec odkrytego skarbu. Delikatnie wyjmujesz nieduże, prostokątne pudełko, uważając, aby przypadkiem go nie uszkodzić. Myślałeś, że jest czarne, ale teraz widzisz wyraźnie, że ciemnozielone. Otwierasz je. Wewnątrz znajduje się książka, stara książka, jak wnosisz po sponiewieranej okładce i zżółkłym papierze. Wyciągasz znalezisko i zaglądasz do środka. Kartkujesz stronice, jednak…

_Nic tam nie ma._

Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś zawiedziony. A nie powinieneś.

Niepocieszony zamykasz księgę. Dopiero teraz zauważasz maleńki napis u dołu, skreślony kolorem prawie nieróżniącym się od okładki.

**_Dziennik Toma Marvolo Riddle'a_**

_Dziennik?_

Szukasz w torbie długopisu, ale kiedy go znajdujesz, wreszcie do ciebie dociera, że cały się trzęsiesz, a twoje palce to drżące sople lodu. Postanawiasz wracać. Po krótkim wahaniu, wkładasz znalezisko między podręczniki i ruszasz w drogę powrotną do szkoły.

Nie jesteś złodziejem, Harry. Nie musisz sobie tego w kółko powtarzać.

Lekcje skończyły się dawno temu. Przed budynkiem, co dziwne, brakuje strażnika. Wchodzisz drzwiami frontowymi i skradasz się w stronę szatni. Schodzisz po schodach zabłoconych szarą breją, która kiedyś była czystym, białym śniegiem. Już na dole, ruszasz do odpowiedniego boksu. Stajesz przed żółtymi kratami z nasmarowaną na ścianie obok liczbą dwanaście. Wewnątrz boksu, mimo panującej ciemności, daje się dostrzec twój płaszcz i worek. Widzisz swoje rzeczy niemal tak dobrze jak zatrzaśniętą kłódkę przy wejściu.

- Co tu robisz, dzieciaku? – Słyszysz za sobą. Mimowolnie podskakujesz.

Odwracasz się w stronę źródła skrzekliwego głosu. Źródło ma na nosie ogromne, okrągłe okulary, w oczach podejrzliwość, a w ręku i na głowie szarawą miotłę.

- Ja… To znaczy… Chciałem zabrać swoje rzeczy.

Patrzy na ciebie, jakbyś był niespełna rozumu.

- Zostawiłem je tu, bo… bo nie mogłem ich wcześniej zabrać.

Czujesz się jak idiota. Nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać. Ale dlaczego miałbyś umieć, skoro nawet prawdę jest ci tak trudno wyartykułować?

Sprzątaczka mierzy cię wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Wydaje się zupełnie ignorować to, że krwawisz, to, że jesteś trupioblady i cały drżysz z zimna, a jedynie jak zahipnotyzowana, wpatruje się w twoje rozczochrane włosy. Nie wiesz, czy to przez uczucie powinowactwa dusz, ale kobieta wkłada do swojej kieszeni przeraźliwie chudą dłoń, żeby wydobyć z niej pęk rdzawych kluczy. Przy pomocy wiedzy tajemnej od razu znajduje odpowiedni wśród wielu dziesiątków i wkłada go do kłódki. Słyszysz szczęk, a potem słowa:

- Wpuszczę cię, ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz!

- To będzie ostatni raz, proszę pani.

Obiecujesz, choć nie możesz być tego pewien. Wchodzisz do środka i chwytasz swoje rzeczy.

Potem jęczysz w duchu, kiedy widzisz zielony spray na czarnym płaszczu. Wściekłbyś się, ale nie masz już na to sił.

- Co ty tam jeszcze robisz? Wyłaźże!

Wybiegasz z boksu, histerycznie zastanawiając się nad tym, ile jeszcze kilometrów przyjdzie ci przerobić sprintem do końca tego koszmarnego dnia. Gdzieś na krańcu świadomości odnotowujesz soczyste przekleństwa, posyłane za tobą przez sprzątaczkę. Lekceważysz ją. Akurat do tego nie potrzeba siły.

Przed drzwiami wyjściowymi zmieniasz na stojąco buty, omal się nie wywracając. Owijasz szyję krzywo wydzierganym szalikiem, a na głowę zakładasz starą czapkę Dudleya, zbyt wielką dla ciebie. Kiedy przyszła kolej na płaszcz, czujesz się bezradny. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, zakładasz go.

Po chwili dociera do ciebie nieprzyjemny odór tuńczyka.

Wkładasz rękę do kieszeni i wyjmujesz źródło swoich dzisiejszych nieszczęść wraz z niewielkim świstkiem papieru, na którym napisano:

,,Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?''

Nie zastanawiasz się długo, kto mógł być nadawcą, jest to dla ciebie oczywiste. Nie wspominając już o charakterystycznych, pedantycznie równych literkach, które tak często widujesz na tablicy. Jak na ironię, to właśnie twój blond-koszmar pozwala ci na przyswojenie lekcji, która przy bazgrołach innych, wydaje ci się czarną magią.

Wyrzucasz kartkę do kosza, a kanapkę zabierasz ze sobą. Czujesz wstręt do samego siebie, ale uczucie głodu jest o wiele silniejsze. W drodze na Privet Drive zaczynasz jeść. Kanapka cuchnie nieświeżą rybą, smakuje jak trociny, lecz wpychasz ją dalej. Jeśli twoje podejrzenia są prawdziwe, możesz nie dostać żadnych resztek, gdy wrócisz do domu wujostwa.

Ciągle jesz, kiedy dochodzisz pod numer czwarty. Szkoła jest tylko dwie ulice dalej, a ty nie szedłeś stamtąd powoli. Masz już dość mrozu na dziś.

Szybko wchłaniasz resztę kanapki i stajesz na wycieraczce. Czyścisz buty, a potem podnosisz doniczkę stojącą obok i chwytasz spod niej klucz. Zanim zdążysz wsunąć go do zamka, drzwi otwierają się szeroko, a w nich, w całej swej okazałości, czerwony na twarzy, stoi twój wuj, Vernon Dursley. A za nim, ledwo widoczny spod ogromnego cielska, Dudley z bandażem owiniętym wokół głowy i masą plastrów na twarzy.

- TY! Co ty mu zrobiłeś?

Kiedy ogromna dłoń chwyta cię za gardło i wciąga do środka, cieszysz się.

Cieszysz się, że jutro sobota.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ


	2. Tam, gdzie spadają anioły

**BLASK CIEMNOŚCI**

CZĘŚĆ II

Tam, gdzie spadają anioły

_Czasami ciemno od skrzydeł anielich._

_~Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Budzisz się w ciemnościach. Dzień czy noc? Dla ciebie są równie czarne. Świat, jaki oglądasz spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wygląda tak samo, gdy zamkniesz oczy. Niezależnie od pory czy godziny.

Wiesz, że znajdujesz się w komórce pod schodami. Poznajesz po smrodzie własnego potu, w którym zmuszony jesteś gnić od wielu lat. Czujesz wstręt, ale akceptujesz go. Odraza do samego siebie jest o wiele gorsza do zniesienia, boleśniejsza.

Właściwie to… polubiłeś ją. Polubiłeś tę maleńką, mroczną klitkę. Te cztery cienkie ściany demaskujące każdy niechciany z zewnątrz dźwięk, małe drewniane drzwiczki z niewielkim lufcikiem i z pokrytą rdzą, stalową kłódką. Jakie by ono nie było, to jedynie miejsce, które należy wyłącznie do ciebie. Wraz z zamieszkującą je ciemnością, co noc otulającą cię do snu, co dzień witającą o równie czarnym poranku. Jak matka.

Ospale podnosisz rękę do oka, chcąc przetrzeć je dłonią. Twoje palce niespodziewanie uderzają o szkła okularów, przez co drgasz odruchowo. Ten mimowolny, nerwowy ruch wybudza cię ze stanu pół-snu, w jakim byłeś.

Próbujesz przesunąć się w stronę drzwi, jednak jesteś całkowicie obolały. Wuj Vernon dość brutalnie wrzucił cię do komórki po tym, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie. Ten cios był dla ciebie niemałym zaskoczeniem. Z rodziny Dursleyów to zawsze Dudley znęcał się nad tobą fizycznie, a nie wuj upokarzający cię w każdy inny możliwy sposób. Jakby wraz z ciotką lękał się czegoś, jakiejś myśli, może konsekwencji, czegoś, czego nigdy nie udało ci się zrozumieć. Bo nie rozumiesz, dlaczego po wymierzonym ci policzku, ciotka Petunia panicznie obejrzała się za siebie, a wuj Vernon zbladł momentalnie i odsunął się od ciebie - nagle cichy i opanowany. Może nawet... skruszony?

Dotykasz białych drzwi i przesuwasz dłoń w stronę klamki. Zimno jej stali wyczuwasz zanim położysz na niej swe dłonie. Przekręcasz. Oczywiście nie spodziewałeś się, aby drzwi mogły stać dla ciebie otworem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zawsze sprawdzasz.

Z westchnieniem opierasz się delikatnie o stare drewno, uważając na drzazgi, tak znajome w tej klatce. Zdejmujesz - w końcu niepotrzebne - okulary i kładziesz je na brzuchu. Jedynie w twoim ,,pokoju'' nie ma znaczenia wada wzroku. Ciemność widać wyraźnie i bez okularów. Opuszczasz powieki i czarny bałagan staje ci przed oczami, a czerwone kształty przesuwają się po polu widzenia. Płyną wolno wraz z twoim oddechem i myślami unoszącymi się poza tobą.

* * *

Budzę się we śnie. Ciemność wciąż spowija mój wzrok. Widzę czerń brudzoną plamami czerwieni oraz niekształtne wzory płynące po jej powierzchni. Czuję letni wiaterek muskający twarz; przynoszący ukojenie, a także łagodne promienie słońca nieśmiało wędrujące po mojej skórze. Siedzę na ziemi oparty plecami o drzewo, wsłuchując się w ciszę mąconą jedynie szelestem liści subtelnie poruszanych przez wiatr. W jednej dłoni, leżącej teraz na trawie, trzymam pióro, a palcem drugiej przesuwam po gładkiej powierzchni papieru.

_Spokój. Tego właśnie chciałem._

Otwieram oczy. Przez chwilę świat zdaje się ciemniejszy niż w rzeczywistości.

Spoglądam w niebo, na rozciągające się wzdłuż horyzontu karmazynowe smugi przeplatane błękitem. Słońce zmierza ku zachodowi.

_Musiałem zasnąć._

Drżę. W czasie drzemki wiatr ochłodził się i wzmógł; nieomal porywa moje pieczołowicie wykonane notatki. Szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem przyciskam zapiski do ziemi, aby uchronić je od tego miniaturowego huraganu, a następnie wsuwam w _Zaklęcia dla zaawansowanych._

Zirytowany tym nagłym bałaganem, wstaję. Szukam wzrokiem swojej szaty, lecz ciemne włosy uderzające o moją twarz, przysłaniają widok. Odgarniam je do tyłu, lecz nie zabieram ręki. Włosy są długie, a jednocześnie zbyt krótkie, aby dały się ujarzmić rzemykiem. Z wsuniętą w nie dłonią, znajduję szatę niedaleko jeziora. Podnoszę ją z ziemi. Moje spojrzenie przez dłuższy czas zatrzymuje się na emblemacie ze srebrnym wężem pośrodku.

Spojrzenie pełne dzikiego żaru.

- To nie jest odpowiednia pora na spacery. – Słyszę obok siebie surowy głos.

- Profesor Dumbledore.

- Co tu robisz, Tom?

Błękitne oczy spod okularów połówek spoglądają podejrzliwie w moją stronę.

_Wiesz, co tu robię, Dumbledore. W końcu mnie śledzisz. Myślisz, że skłamię? Kłamać mogą Gryfoni, Ślizgon wykorzysta prawdę do własnych celów._

- Pisałem esej na zaklęcia, a potem przysnąłem pod drzewem.

Jeszcze chwilę mierzy mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. Jako jedyny nigdy mnie nie lubił, a od historii z Komnatą Tajemnic śledzi każdy mój krok, każdy nierówny oddech, obserwuje wszystkie moje poczynania. Tylko on nie uwierzył w winę Hagrida, ma pewność, że Aragog nie zabił tej dziewczyny. To _ja _jestem winny.

_Słusznie, ale nie staje się przez to mniej irytujące._

- Marta Sobglasses. – Rzuca raptownie.

_Marta Sobglasses? Kto to, u diabła?_

- Co z nią?

- Prócz tego, że nie żyje? Od południa straszy w łazience na pierwszym piętrze.

_Więc to ona… martwa szlama. Zaraz. Że co ona robi?_

- Jest duchem? Ale czy w takim razie… Czy ona pamięta, jak zginęła?

- Interesuje cię to? Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, jak zginęła. Wiemy od ciebie.

Chyba tylko gumochłon nie pojąłby aluzji.

- Pytając, jak zginęła, chciałem wiedzieć, w jaki sposób została zabita, profesorze.

- Twierdzi, że widziała parę wielkich, żółtych oczu, a wtedy…

- Umarła?

- Tak.

- Nic więcej nie pamięta? – pytam, trochę za bardzo przejęty.

Dumbledore patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Jego uważne spojrzenie wydaje się przenikać dalej, w głąb ludzkiej duszy.

- Chciałbyś może… coś mi powiedzieć?

- Nie, nic. Nic.

Milcząc, wzajemnie wpatrujemy się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Niech będzie. Idź do siebie. Hogwart nie jest już tak bezpiecznym miejscem.

- Sądzi pan, profesorze, że będą kolejne ataki?

- Dyrektor Dippet tak uważa. W końcu potwór zdołał uciec.

- Pan myśli inaczej, prawda?

- Myślę, że kolejny atak spowodowałby zamknięcie Hogwartu. Wszyscy, łącznie ze sprawcą, woleliby tego uniknąć.

- Ma pan rację, profesorze. Pójdę już.

- Idź.

Mijam Dumbledore'a; pod wpływem porywistego wiatru jego czarne, żałobne szaty muskają moją dłoń. Delikatnie, subtelnie, a przede wszystkim niepokojąco. Zimny dreszcz przeszywa mi skórę w kontakcie ze śliskim materiałem i nie ustępuje, póki sztucznie spokojnym krokiem nie docieram do porzuconych pod drzewem przyborów. Drżąc, zapewne z chłodu, pośpiesznie zarzucam torbę na ramię, księgi i pergaminy układam w jeden stos, który potem przyciskam do serca, gdy wiatr natrętnie porywa je do tańca. Odchodzę w stronę zamku - nieco spokojniejszy im bliżej celu, a zarazem dalej od lazurowego jeziora zamalowanego czerwienią i złotem. Nie oglądam się za siebie, nie widzę stalowego spojrzenia wpalanego w moje plecy. Wypełnia mnie niedorzeczna, jakby pomylona radość, a szyderczy uśmiech staje się symbolem, znakiem odniesionego zwycięstwa.

* * *

Na obrzeżach świadomości, gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu, dociera do ciebie szczęknięcie metalu. Chwilę później tracisz oparcie, włosy wpadają ci do oczu, ból atakuje potylicę. Czujesz lodowaty prąd przechodzący po twarzy i powoli zalewające gorąco. Ostre światło brutalnie wpada w twoje zamglone ciemnością oczy, oszałamia cię. Głowa zdaje się być z ołowiu, a karuzela barw szaleje wokoło.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?

Wypowiedziane słowa krążą gdzieś w oddali, słyszysz echo, które kilkakrotnie powtarza je w twojej głowie. Coś suchego dotyka czoła i tej szpetnej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Wzdrygasz się na fizyczny kontakt, a niedługo potem czujesz szarpnięcie i kojąco zimną ścianę za plecami. Kiedy sufit wraz z podłogą wracają na odpowiednie miejsce, dostrzegasz, że siedzisz obok otwartych na oścież drzwi do komórki, a ciotka Petunia nachyla się nad tobą z dość niejasną miną i milczy, dziwnie się w ciebie wpatrując.

- Ciociu Petunio? – zaczynasz niepewnie, przerywając kłopotliwą ciszę. – O co chodzi?

Jeszcze chwilę mierzy cię wzrokiem, a potem podaje, a raczej ciska w twoim kierunku, czerwony kubełek ze szmatkami, detergentami i innymi środkami czystości.

- Masz. Kolega Dudziaczka przyjeżdża dziś na obiad razem z rodzicami. Do południa nie chcę widzieć pyłku kurzu w jadalni.

- Jak sobie życzysz, ciociu.

- Skoro tak, to do roboty!

Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszasz do jadalni, tak rzadko przez ciebie odwiedzanej. Ma to niejako związek z twoim obrzydzającym smak towarzystwem, ale bardziej prawdopodobne wydaje ci się, że odkąd Dudley osiągnął wagę małej orki, nawet na wykałaczkę nie starcza tu miejsca.

Jednak teraz jesteś sam. Jadalnia od zawsze dzierży miano najbardziej irytującego pokoju, jeśli mowa o sprzątaniu. Kawałki jedzenia okupują cały pokój, czy to stół, czy podłogę, i mnożą się nieprzerwanie w nadzwyczaj szybkim tempie.

Porządki, jak zwykle, zaczynasz od dokładnego wytarcia stołu, a potem przystępujesz do czynnej ofensywy na krzesła, zmiatając z powierzchni na ziemię wszelkie brudy, które przedostały się w ich szeregi. Następnie atakujesz ścierką skład porcelany znajdujący się w szafce, wzmacniasz wały obronne w postaci szyb, szorujesz komody, ramy obrazów, żyrandol. Zarządzasz przegrupowanie i wynosisz cierpiący, biały dywan. Po chwilowym odpoczynku i uzbrojeniu się w odkurzacz, powracasz do walki i uderzasz na centrum dowodzenia nieczystości – podłogę. Kąty, kryjówki, dziury. Wciągasz flanki prawe, lewe, niszczysz całą obronę, blokujesz atak, wygrywasz bitwę. W całym swym okrucieństwie przywołujesz biały, co więcej, puchaty dywan i dobijasz go, kiedy leży, a także co rusz wyczesujesz z niego ostatnich niedobitków. Całkowicie czysty trafia w miejsce najlepiej widoczne zza okna - specjalnie dla wścibskich oczu sąsiadów. Jeńców wojennych zaciągasz do śmietnika stojącego na zewnątrz. Drogę przemierzasz biegiem, gdyż zima śmieje się szyderczo prosto w twoją twarz i co chwilę owiewa lodowatym prądem skórę pod cienką bluzką. Minutę zajmuje ci ponowne znalezienie się w domu, a potem wracasz do jadalni, aby upewnić się - wzorem swojej ciotki - czy coś nie mogłoby lśnić jeszcze bardziej. To, co tam zastajesz, można nazwać obrazoburczym widokiem zwycięstwa zła nad nigdy niesłusznym dobrem. W takimże ujęciu staje się dla mnie bardzo przyjemną wizją. Jednak _ty_ nie podzielasz mojego zdania.

Pomieszczenie zostało zdewastowane przez sok porzeczkowy. Widzisz, jak raźno spływa ze stołu, tworząc na podłodze kałużę, w tym momencie urosłą do rangi jeziora. Nie możesz nie dostrzec tego, jak wyraźnie sunie w kierunku dywanu, którego i tak już nic nie jest w stanie uratować. Bo na nim, wśród najpiękniejszej bieli, wesoło mrugają w twoją stronę fioletowe plamy. Natomiast w centrum bałaganu stoi przyczyna całego kataklizmu, a w rękach ściska puste kartony. Kartony trzymane do góry nogami.

- Dudley… Co ty…

- Chciałem, żeby mój ojciec cię zlał. Żądałem, żeby cię ukarał, ale on nie zrobił nic! Raz dał ci w mordę i myśli, że jest okay! Matka to samo!

- Dudley… - Zaczynasz spokojnie, mając choć cień nadziei na uspokojenie kuzyna, zanim zaalarmowana krzykami ciotka wkroczy do pokoju i…

_Nie myśl o tym._

- A ty jeszcze stoisz! Powinieneś gnić w tym swoim schowku, dziwolągu! Patrz, co mi zrobiłeś!

- Nie zrobiłem nic więcej niż ty mi codziennie!

- _Ty_ jesteś niczym! Ojciec z dobroci serca trzyma cię tutaj, ale sam nie masz nic! Tak naprawdę nikt cię tu nie chce! _Ja_ cię tu nie chcę!

Rzuca puste kartony, a potem wybiega z pokoju. W przejściu spycha cię na bok - tracisz równowagę i upadasz. Otumaniony, ledwie słyszysz trzaskanie drzwi. Twoje ręce drżą, serce uderza jak oszalałe. Zalewa cię zimny pot wraz ze stopniowo rosnącym przerażaniem. Myśli krążą wokół dwóch skrajności – życia, jak i niezaprzeczalnie rychłej śmierci. W duchu modlisz się, żeby ta katastrofa była jedynie koszmarem, nawet jeśli twój umysł okazuje się zdrajcą.

Zamykasz oczy, aby odciąć się od wydarzeń, pogrążasz w bezpiecznej ciemności. Czujesz, jak otula cię kocem utkanym z własnych rąk i zaprasza, byś spoczął w jej ramionach – poza bólem i okrucieństwem świata. Opierasz głowę o jej pierś i wtapiasz się w nicość, w którą powoli zapadasz się coraz głębiej. Pragniesz przepuścić wieczność w tych objęciach, a przede wszystkim, rzeczywistość.

_Jeśli tam jesteś, spraw, żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło…_

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi nie jest w stanie zmusić cię do powrotu. Nie chcesz nigdy opuszczać jedynej _istoty_, która rozumie twój ból.

- Potter! Wstawaj z tej podłogi, skoro już skończyłeś i wynoś się!

Jeszcze chwilę nurzasz się wśród błogiej nieświadomości, zanim dociera do ciebie sens słów wypowiedzianych przez ciotkę. Błyskawicznie otwierasz oczy, zapominając zupełnie o ciemności, a to co widzisz, nijak nie daje się dopasować do znanych ci realiów.

Nie ma bowiem najmniejszego śladu po porzeczkowej klęsce.

Pomimo szoku podnosisz się z podłogi i stajesz przed ciotką, w tym czasie poddającą jadalnię dokładnym oględzinom. Kiedy jej surowe, taksujące spojrzenie nie dostrzega niczego skandalicznego na szafkach, komodach, podłodze czy stole, wraca nim do ciebie.

- Potter, co zrobisz, gdy przyjdą goście?

- _Zanim_ przyjdą goście… – Twojej ciotce wyraźnie spodobał się okolicznik ,,zanim''. Postanawiasz kontynuować w ten deseń.

- Zanim przyjdą goście po cichu przemknę się do komórki pod schodami, umiejętnie omijając wuja Vernona i szanując tym samym jego zdrowie oraz ciężką pracę na rzecz całej rodziny. Nie chcemy denerwować go moją obecnością, więc będę siedział cicho w komórce pod schodami i udawał, jakbym nigdy się nie urodził.

- Właśnie tak. Najwyraźniej nawet_ty_ potrafisz się czegoś nauczyć.

Razem z ciotką opuszczasz pokój, lecz idziesz za nią, aby nie zauważyła kpiącego uśmiechu, który jej posyłasz. Zmierzasz do komórki pod schodami i, wbrew wcześniejszym słowom, postanawiasz po prostu wyjść z domu na dłuższy spacer. Wyciągasz swoją kurtkę i… zamierasz. Zupełnie zapomniałeś, w jakim jest stanie po wczorajszym, jakże feralnym dniu.

Wpatrujesz się półprzytomnie w utworzony sprayem napis ,,dziwolong''. Myślisz nad czymś intensywnie, marszczysz czoło w zastanowieniu. Niedługo potem uśmiech rozjaśnia twoją twarz, a intensywnie zielone oczy lśnią niebezpiecznie. Zamykasz je.

_Zniknij, zniknij, zniknij…_

Otwierasz. Nie widzisz żadnych zmian, napis wciąż wściekłą zielenią uderza po oczach. Ale mimo wszystko jest jakby… bledszy?

Próbujesz ponownie i jeszcze kilkakrotnie aż w końcu - osiągasz cel. Owijasz szyję szalikiem, zakładasz kurtkę i czapkę. Upewniasz się, że żaden z domowników nie widzi, _co_ _zrobiłeś_, a także co zamierzasz. Kiedy wyjdziesz, nie będzie to już miało żadnego znaczenia. Będą myśleli, że siedzisz w schowku i praktykujesz, ,nieistnienie" albo po prostu o tobie zapomną, kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie pokażesz się w zasięgu ich wzroku.

Zakładasz buty i najciszej jak potrafisz, wymykasz się na zewnątrz. Momentalnie igły mrozu wbijają się w twoją twarz, najsilniej doskwierając policzkom. Słabo odśnieżoną ścieżką ruszasz przed siebie, kawałki lodu chrzęszczą pod każdym stawianym przez ciebie krokiem. Lodowaty wiatr szaleje wokoło, jednakże nie zwracasz na to większej uwagi. Cieszysz się chwilą wolności z dala od więzienia – choćby nawet przyjemnie ciepłego.

- Harry!

Odwracasz się do źródła głosu i kilka kroków dalej, na progu jednego z domów, widzisz zgarbioną staruszkę, która trzyma w rękach parę siatek z zakupami. Ubrana jest w stary, znoszony płaszcz, w różową, krzywo wydzierganą, wełnianą czapkę i taki też szalik. Uśmiecha się promiennie, a odmrożony nos i policzki wraz z błyszczącymi radością oczami sprawiają, że nie możesz nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Podchodzisz bliżej, aby przywitać się z wesołą kobietą, tak bardzo znienawidzoną przez Dursleyów.

- Dzień dobry, pani Figg.

- Dzień dobry, chłopcze. Co tu robisz na takim mrozie?

- Kolega Dudleya ma przyjechać i…

- Ach! Rozumiem. Nie chcesz przeszkadzać kuzynowi.

Nie masz zamiaru wyprowadzać jej z błędu. Nie widzisz w tym żadnego pożytku, a im więcej ludzie sami sobie dopowiedzą, tym mniej trzeba kłamać.

- Pomógłbyś może starej kobiecie? Już nie te lata.

- Z przyjemnością, proszę pani.

- Dziękuję ci, kochanie.

Podaje ci wszystkie zakupy. Pod wpływem ciężaru uginają się pod tobą kolana, ale nie dajesz po sobie poznać jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Jęczysz w duchu, kiedy staruszka zdaje się nie pamiętać, gdzie schowała klucze i przeszukuje coraz to kolejne siatki, które trzymasz już tylko dzięki wykształconemu uporowi. Wreszcie je znajduje, ukryte między pierniczkami a karmą dla kotów. Zastanawiasz się, ile może mieć tych zwierząt, skoro trzy z czterech toreb z pewnością przeznaczone są dla nich. Nie wykluczasz możliwości, że nawet więcej.

Wchodzicie do środka. Kobieta prowadzi cię do kuchni, której w żaden sposób nie można nazwać przestronną, a już w szczególności normalną. Zdumiony rozglądasz się po pomieszczeniu, po trzech stosach talerzy ułożonych w wysokie kolumny i po reszcie porcelany zwisającej wraz z garnkami ze ściany. Cała jedna ściana jest nimi pokryta, a każdy przyczepiony do niej haczyk ma inny kolor. Na pozostałych wiszą szafki, a na nich setki zdjęć kociaków. Ciekawi cię zawartość tych szafek, skoro większość wyposażenia woli haczyki. Nie wnikasz, czy obecny stan rzeczy jest dla tej kobiety naturalnym, ale próbujesz sobie wyobrazić, jak w takim wypadku wygląda reszta domu. Nie stworzywszy żadnych sensownych czy też absurdalnych wizji na miarę Figg, stwierdzasz po prostu, że urzekło cię to miejsce.

Kładziesz siatki na podłodze, a potem przeglądasz ich zawartość. Nie pomyliłeś się, kiedy większość z nich uznałeś za karmę dla kotów. Nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie ją podziać, ustawiasz w równym rządku obok lodówki. Po jakiejś piętnastej z kolei puszce zaczyna cię to intrygować zważywszy, że jak dotąd nie widziałeś tutaj ani jednego żywego czworonoga.

- Pewnie cieszysz się, że niedługo święta? Zostajecie w domu, czy gdzieś się wybieracie? Ja moje zawsze obchodzę z rodziną. – Odsuwa cię na bok, a sama zaczyna układać piramidy z puszek.

- Pani wyjeżdża?

W odpowiedzi uśmiecha się ironicznie.

- Och, Harry, ja nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- Przyjeżdżają _do_ _pani_?– Trzeba przyznać, że już w jadalni Dursleyów łatwiej zmieścić tę wykałaczkę.

- Oni są ze mną. – Wskazuje palcem drzwi naprzeciw tych kuchennych. – Wejdź i rozgość się. Zaraz przyniosę wam przekąski.

Zdecydowanie nie masz zamiaru poznawać reszty domowników. Twoja tolerancja dla ludzi i chęć kontaktów międzyludzkich właśnie się wyczerpały.

- Pani Figg... Powinienem już iść…

- Nieprawda.

Nie mogę się nie zgodzić, a ty, widząc nagle apodyktyczność w miejsce życzliwości, decydujesz się zostać jeszcze chwilkę. Dlatego kierujesz się w stronę wskazanych wcześniej drzwi. Po wewnętrznej walce z samym sobą zaglądasz w końcu do środka… przez dziurkę od klucza. Jedyne co rozróżniasz to ciemność. Zastanawiające jest jednak, że się porusza.

Niespodziewanie klamka uderza cię w nos. Syczysz z bólu. Zirytowany dekonspiracją i rozżalony przez tak prześmiewcze potraktowanie, chciałbyś wyjść z tego domu, lecz byłaby to oczywista ucieczka. Normalnie nie miałbyś nic przeciwko rozważnym usunięciu się na bok, ale wydarzenia ostatnich dni, zszargały ci nerwy. Dlatego zamaszystym ruchem otwierasz drzwi.

_Tego_ z pewnością się nie spodziewałeś. Widok około tuzina kotów w jednym pomieszczeniu jest dość zjawiskowy. Patrzysz, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, lecz drugi raz w tym samym dniu nie zamierzasz się łudzić, że to tylko zły sen i zaraz obudzisz się w bezpiecznej komórce pod schodami.

A pokój wypełniono kotami jak meblami. Stanowią swoistą jego część – wystarczy przyjrzeć się wystrojowi wnętrza i dokonanym w nim dewastacjom. Kanapa, wyraźnie okupowana przez trzy hierarchicznie najważniejsze koty, nie posiada miejsca wolnego od kociej sierści. Nawet ze swoim słabym wzrokiem jesteś w stanie określić z miejsca gdzie stoisz, który włos, do którego kota należy. Sytuacja nie przedstawia się lepiej z fotelem, zajmowanym, jak ci się zdaje, przez najstarszego członka tej dziwacznej rodziny. Cała jej reszta usłania podłogę, tworząc futrzany, żywy dywan.

Jedynym miejscem wolnym od kociej inwazji jest nieduża szafka, na której nie dostrzegasz żadnego włosa, żadnych resztek jedzenia, a nawet drobiny kurzu. Zaintrygowany podchodzisz bliżej, z konieczności przezierając przez morze futra. Dając upust własnym zachciankom, poddajesz się ciekawości i otwierasz szafkę. Znajdujesz tam dość nietypowe przedmioty, ale w domu Figg nie spodziewasz się już znaleźć niczego normalnego. Przeglądasz książki, których tytuły – _Sto sposobów i jeden na otrzymanie skutku Verfluchenga_, _Eliksiry w teorii i praktyce XVII wieku_, _O Catarifrangentiego przypadkach_ - tylko cię w tym utwierdzają. Odkładasz je z powrotem i przenosisz wzrok na dziwny, drewniany patyk oraz na złożoną starannie szatę. Czarna, z niebieskimi dodatkami i emblematem na piersi. Widnieje na nim napis ,,Ravenclaw'', a w jego tle brązowy ptak. Odnosisz wrażenie, że już gdzieś widziałeś podobny strój. Jednak wciąż nie możesz skojarzyć faktów, których przekaz umyka ci coraz bardziej.

Czujesz, że powinieneś zamknąć szafkę. Twój ,,wewnętrzny głos'' podpowiada ci, abyś spojrzał na fotografie. Obie te rzeczy robisz bez wahania, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wykonujesz czyjeś polecenia. Mechanicznie bierzesz do ręki jedno ze zdjęć młodej dziewczyny i wiesz już, dlaczego tak cię przyciągało. Wspominasz niebezpieczną czerwień, omen śmierci i ciało samotnie pozostawione na bruku. Wspominasz aureolę rudych włosów. _Wtedy_ rudych włosów.

- Harry? – podskakujesz, kiedy znienacka słyszysz głos pani Figg tuż nad uchem. Odwracasz się do niej, jednak kobieta nie wygląda na rozgniewaną naruszeniem jej prywatności. Bardziej zmartwioną bądź… zaniepokojoną.

- Przestraszyłam cię?

- Nie, to znaczy… Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był dotykać nie swoich rzeczy.

- Nic się nie stało. Ciasteczka?

Nie odmawiasz, bo od pechowej kanapki nie miałeś niczego ,,jadalnego'' w ustach. Bierzesz czekoladowe, jednak teraz ciężko przechodzą ci przez gardło, więc większość chowasz do kieszeni, gdy uwagę Figg zajmuje jedna z fotografii.

- Ta dziewczyna na zdjęciach…

- Elise? To moja nieżyjąca siostra. W każde święta wybieram się na jej grób. Chciałbyś może pójść ze mną? Chociaż… pewnie masz ciekawsze plany świąteczne.

Nieżyjąca siostra. Dreszcz przebiega ci wzdłuż pleców, niepokój chwyta za serce, kiedy wpatrujesz się w zdjęcie radosnej przecież dziewczyny, nieświadomej, jak szybki będzie jej koniec. A ty widziałeś, jak umierała. Ty ją zabijałeś.

- Musiała ją pani bardzo kochać. – Starasz się, aby twój głos nie drżał.

- Kogo? Elise?

- Wszędzie są jej zdjęcia…

- Och, tak, jej zdjęcia. Ale nie. Nienawidziłam ją z całego serca.

- Jak to? – Nie ukrywasz zdziwienia, chociaż grymas wykrzywiający twarz kobiety, jest aż nadto znaczący.

- Miała wszystko, czego ja zawsze pragnęłam. Miłość rodziców. Przyjaciele, inteligencja, uroda… _zdolności_.

- Więc dlaczego…?

- To ciągle była moja siostra.

Jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

- No wiesz… - Nie wydajesz się wiedzieć. - Ciągle była moją rodziną. Sprzeczki zdarzają się w rodzinie, rodzina wyjeżdża, ale zawsze jedno będzie ją łączyć – krew. Nienawidziłam mojej siostry, ale ona nie żyje. Nie mam już kogo nienawidzić. Dlatego kocham wspomnienie. Stąd te zdjęcia.

Nie jesteś pewien, czy _kochanie_ wspomnienia zamiast człowieka jest słuszne. Człowiek staje się przez to senną marą, bo wspomnienia z biegiem czasu blakną. Z drugiej strony śmierć czyni człowieka definitywnym trupem. W końcu nic innego po nim nie zostaje prócz ginących w czasie wspomnień.

Na tym polu, nie masz jednak doświadczeń, dlatego myślenie o tym, zdaje się zbyt absurdalne.

- Ach! – Nagły okrzyk wyrywa cię z rozmyślań. - Ale mam jeszcze jej kota! Widzisz tego z czarnymi oczami? – Dla ciebie większość miała takie. – No ten… rudy! Widzisz?

Twój wzrok zatrzymał się na czarnookim, rudawym kocie z płaskim pyszczkiem i krzywymi łapami.

- Wygląda zupełnie jak jej świętej pamięci mąż Sereusz. Może i ona była piękna, ale męża wybrała sobie paskudnego. Musiała go naprawdę kochać.

- Na pewno…

- A widzisz tego blondwłosego? – _Blondwłosego?_ – Zawsze chciałam mieć takie platynowe włosy. Są piękne, prawda? Kuzyn miał takie. A może to był kuzyn mojego kuzyna?

- Pani Figg…

- Kuzyn jego kuzyna?

- Co? Nie, znaczy, nie wiem.

Skonsternowany odwracasz wzrok od staruszki i pada on z powrotem na wcześniej wymienionego kota - jakże innego od pozostałych. Ów kot uprzednio określony jako ,,blondwłosy'', na tle innych prezentuje się jak król wśród fali motłochu. Jeśli można mówić o postawie, nazwałbyś ją arystokratyczną, a spojrzenie wyłącznie wyniosłym. Wpatrujecie się w siebie zahipnotyzowani, bo żaden nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku. Szare tęczówki spoglądają na ciebie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i, mógłbyś rzec – zbyt ludzko.

Lecz czar pryska po chwili, a Blondwłosy powoli odchodzi, z gracją i dystynkcją stawiając kroki, jakby kazał podziwiać innym swoje absolutne piękno. Ostatecznie opuszcza pokój. Sam.

- Tak myślę… Pani Figg?

- Tak, kotku?

- Chętnie pójdę z panią na grób siostry.

Nie wiesz, dlaczego to mówisz, ale czujesz, że musisz tam pójść. Jakaś siła wewnętrzna zmusza cię, abyś obejrzał grób tej dziewczyny, dziewczyny, o której przecież śniłeś. Ściślej mówiąc – śniłeś o jej śmierci.

Coś wyraźnie pcha cię na cmentarz, Harry Potterze.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ

* * *

* _Te cztery cienkie ściany demaskujące każdy niechciany z zewnątrz dźwięk […]_

Pojawiło się wiele obiekcji odnośnie poprawności tego stwierdzenia. Rzecz nie w tym, że słychać, co robi Potter w ,,swojej'' komórce, a słychać, co się dzieje w domu i co Dursleyowie, jak na nich przystało, chcą przed światem ukryć. Potter, mimo że w domu, jest od niego odizolowany, należy do tego innego świata, aczkolwiek słyszy, co się tam zewnątrz wyprawia. Zna wszystkie brudy rodziny.

* _- Chciałbyś może… coś mi powiedzieć?_

_ - Nie, nic. Nic._

Cytat z filmu _Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic_. Z tego co pamiętam, w książce rozmowa między Dumbledore'em a Tomem brzmiała inaczej.

* _,,dziwolong''_

Błąd zamierzony. Dudley jest kiepski z ortografii.

* * *

Tak, wiem, sto lat minęło. Nie będę się usprawiedliwiać, bo to nie ma sensu (XD). W każdym razie ten rozdział naprawdę wiele przeszedł. Lała się krew, kiedy cięłam go tasakiem, błagał o litość, kiedy śmiejąc się jak wariat, brutalnie zmieniałam stylistykę każdego zdania od każdej możliwej strony. Chyba tylko pierwsze zdanie pozostało, jakie było. Stoi dumnie jak bohater na polu chwały xD.

Powiem szczerze, że nadal nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, a raczej z niektórych fragmentów. Odnoszę jednakże wrażenie, że nie potrafię zadowolić samą siebie. Muszę to przemyśleć.

Ogólnie ten rozdział miał wyglądać nieco inaczej. Miała się tu znaleźć rozmowa z dziennikiem, ale cóż, lepiej się nie spieszyć i powoli dążyć do wyznaczonego celu ^^!

No i tradycyjnie musiałam wcisnąć w rozdział własne porte parole, ale tego żaden autor nie jest w stanie do końca uniknąć…

~Tajgete. Przyznam ci się, że moje procesy myślowe mają wtedy wręcz odwrotną tendencję. Ja za dnia nie potrafię myśleć. Istotnie, zwampirzałam. Piszesz, że narracja zmienia się z pierwszoosobowej na trzecio. Powiedziałabym raczej, że na drugoosobową. Ale to szczegół. Takie cuś staje się ostatnio popularne, a mnie wyjątkowo ciekawi ze względu na nastrój, jaki wywołuje. Gdzieś z boku zdaje się być obserwator, który widzi każdy twój ruch, odgaduje myśli, może nawet jest je w stanie kontrolować. Masz wrażenie całkowitej inwigilacji, napełnia to tekst niepokojem i grozą ;] A kwestia zmiany narracji się rzecz jasna wyjaśni, jak wszystko.

Poza tym mogło być ci trudno przestawić się z jednej narracji na drugą także z powodu tego, że zapomniałam, iż na tej stronie inaczej odkreśla się tekst. Teraz wygląda on odpowiednio.

~Ower. Każdy komentarz karmi Wena. Mój nie jest wybredny. On chce po prostu wiedzieć, że jest sens pracować xD

~Sasame. Nic nie dzieje się w życiu przypadkiem. Nawet przypadek ma swoją przyczynę ;] Dziennik przypadkiem co prawda nie jest, ale jak wszystko z pewnością ma przyczynę ^^.

~Joplin (wybacz takie zdeformowanie nicka, ale strona się buntuje przeciwko odpowiedniemu zapisowi). Też jestem fanką tego pairingu, ale chyba na samym początku powinnam już zaznaczyć, że to nie będzie szlasz. Nie planuję go (Z DZIECKIEM?). Jednak nie powiem, że nic dziwnego się nie zdarzy…

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Nawet nie wiecie, jaką radość mi sprawia każdy kolejny ^^!**


	3. Tam, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc

**BLASK CIEMNOŚCI**

CZĘŚĆ III

Tam, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc

_Diabeł się przebiera za anioła, gdy chce duszę ludzką na zgubę wyprowadzić._

_~Józef Ignacy Kraszewski_

Noc jest wciąż młoda, kiedy opuszczasz dom Arabelli Figg. Po bezchmurnym niebie wolnym jeszcze od skrzących gwiazd rozlewa się amarantowa łuna – podobna formą do mleka. Piegowaty księżyc spoczywa na firmamencie, dryfuje w nadal nieprzerwanym śnie. Wszystko to sprawia, że świat wygląda jak ciepła, pastelowa wizja z pięknych, bajkowych malunków. Obrazu dopełnia czysty śnieg z gdzieniegdzie intensywnymi cieniami albo mieniący się złotem w świetle latarni. Latarni trwoniącej światło na naturalne złudzenia.

Pospiesznie kierujesz się w stronę parku, aby odetchnąć od natłoku męczących myśli. Potrzebujesz odprężenia, wyrzucenia z umysłu całej lawiny wydarzeń niedających ci spokoju, a siłą domagających się uwagi.

Mijani ludzie są zaledwie cieniami, tłem właściwej scenerii. Nie interesują ani mnie, ani ciebie. To jedynie tłum zapełniający ten świat, aby nie wyglądał na tak pusty, jak do tej pory. Wiesz, że jesteś od nich inny, powiem więcej – lepszy, ale sam tego nie przyznasz. Ostatecznie poruszasz się wyłącznie własną drogą, spychając z niej intruzów, którzy śmią twierdzić, że ich potrzebujesz. A przecież nigdy nie będziesz, bo ty właśnie pragniesz kogoś, kto potrzebuje ciebie. I to _ja_ wydałem ci taką osobę.

Siadasz na jednej z wielu identycznych ławek i rozkoszujesz się panującą wokoło martwą ciszą - nawet wiatr opuścił to miejsce. Jednak spokój otoczenia nie pomaga we własnej, rozgrywającej się wewnątrz walce. Walce rzeczywistości z nicością, do której przecież tak żarliwie dążysz wraz z każdym kolejnym zagłębieniem się w ciemność. Koniec końców świat upomina się także i o ciebie, mimo bardzo umiejętnych ucieczek z twojej strony.

Zamykasz oczy. Przed tobą stają wydarzenia, które rozegrały w ciągu ostatnich godzin. Wszystko to wydaje się być absurdem, niemożliwością zajścia w tak monotonnych i bolesnych realiach. Nie widziałeś nigdy dowodów, aby mogło istnieć coś więcej, coś bardziej fantastycznego kierującego wszechświatem. Aż do teraz, czyli do czasu, kiedy odkryłeś obecność prawdziwej magii.

Wcześniej nie nazywałeś w ten sposób swoich zdolności. Nie byłeś pewien, czym tak naprawdę są i gdzie jest ich źródło. Nadal nie mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na te pytania, jednak wiesz, że wokół ciebie od dawna dzieją się niezwykłe rzeczy, których logiczne wytłumaczenie, zdaje się niewykonalne. Ta siła, _moc_, która je powoduje, pochodzi z twojego wnętrza, z twoich pragnień, życzeń, i dlatego zamiast w cuda, bardziej skłonny byłeś uwierzyć w magię. A wizyta u starej Figg tylko utwierdziła cię w przekonaniach.

Przypominasz sobie słowa, które nieprzerwanie wypływały z ust kobiety, a także czarno-białe fotografie Elise – tak czarno-białe jak pewnie sama była za życia. Obraz dziewczyny to widmo chodzące twoim śladem. Wyjątkowo uparty cień żądny atencji i co rusz wkradający w nie swoją świadomość. Prześladuje cię wraz z obrazem dwójki przyjaciół, którzy uśmiechają się szyderczo zza jej pleców. Przez moment odniosłeś wrażenie, że tę pogodną twarz wykrzywił podobny do tamtych wyraz, ale po chwili zniknął, jak gdyby nigdy nie zaistniał. I bynajmniej nie podzielasz późniejszego, bezkrytycznego uwielbienia dla Elise, które Figg próbowała ci wpoić. Ciągle pamiętasz ohydny grymas i słowo ,,nienawidziłam'' poprzedzające cały potok poczesnych wyrazów na jej cześć.

Wspomnienia powodują, że mglista czerwień pochłania widok i każe ci ponownie przeżywać potworny sen. Znów widzisz różdżkę wycelowaną w dziewczynę, jej puste oczodoły, ciepłą krew spływającą po trupiobladych policzkach. Pamiętasz ten upór i, chcąc nie chcąc, odczuwasz szacunek, mimo zakorzenionej już wewnątrz niechęci. Jednak dalej nie rozumiesz, dlaczego właśnie ty zostałeś _uraczony_ wizją śmierci Elise Deloyal. Zastanawiasz się, czy to część zdolności, które posiadasz, te wizje, i czy w jakiś sposób łączą się ze sobą. Wracasz pamięcią do ostatniego snu równie odprężającego, co niepokojącego. Chłopak, w którego ciele się znalazłeś, otoczony był cieniami dużo bardziej niż ty kiedykolwiek. Jego ciemność błyszczała jak brylant, kiedy sam nadal tkwisz wśród diamentów. Czułeś te emocje – gwałtownie traconą cierpliwość, żar i dziką, pałającą żywym ogniem pasję. Pasję, która w końcu wybuchła.

_Tom…_

To imię przewija się w twoich myślach, nie dając ci spokoju. Czujesz, że powinieneś je z czymś połączyć, z informacją, którą już masz, ale dalej ci umyka. Wracasz do wizji - do nieba przeplatanego karmazynowymi smugami podobnie jak teraz oraz do porywistego wiatru, którego tutaj brakuje. Pamiętasz magiczne księgi, a także przyjemny dotyk gładkiego pergaminu. Trzymasz pióro, zaraz obok leży długi esej na zajęcia. Czy tylko, Harry Potterze?

Zrozumienie pojawia się na twojej twarzy.

* * *

Kiedy powracasz do Dursleyów, gwiazdy skrzą się na atramentowym niebie, na którym nie pozostał już żaden ślad po wcześniejszej, karmazynowej osnowie. Jedyne, co rozjaśnia zapadły mrok to księżyc, o świetle nie mniej sztucznym, jak wszystkich latarni rozciągających się wzdłuż ulicy Privet Drive.

Podchodząc do okna, skradasz się – ostatecznie jesteś obcy na tej ziemi, a dla ludzi tam mieszkających, na pewno nigdy nie staniesz się rodziną. Przypominasz włamywacza próbującego dostać się do cudzego domu, a przecież tym włamaniem torujesz sobie drogę do własnego, bezpiecznego kąta. Schowek w twoim mniemaniu to zupełnie odrębny świat, lecz zarazem najbardziej rzeczywisty ze wszystkich. Tylko tam panuje pierwotna ciemność, niemącona sztucznym, zimnym światłem.

Zaglądasz do środka, skryty w cieniu. Widzisz światła zapalone w całym domu, czyli goście jeszcze nie wyszli. Jesteś świadom, że nie możesz pokazać się nikomu na oczy, skoro powinieneś w tej chwili milczeć niby zaklęty w komórce pod schodami.

Powoli zmierzasz w stronę wejścia. Spod doniczki wyciągasz klucz i, najdelikatniej jak potrafisz, przekręcasz dwa razy w zamku, póki nie słyszysz znajomego, drażniącego uszy szczęku. Uchylasz lekko drzwi i przeciskasz się do środka. Zdejmujesz u progu zimowe buty, potem podnosisz, aby zabrać je ze sobą do schowka. Jednakże zamierasz, kiedy na twojej drodze staje drobna dziewczynka - najwyżej sześcioletnia – z misiem przy sercu i powierzchownością aniołka.

_Demon już czeka w środku._

- Udawaj, że mnie nie widziałaś, dobrze?

Posyłasz jej piękny, lecz całkowicie nieprzekonujący uśmiech. W odpowiedzi otrzymujesz podejrzliwe, uważne spojrzenie, a także zmarszczenie czoła, które zdaje się zapowiedzią nieuchronnego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie czekasz zbyt długo na potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń. Nie zdążyłbyś ich nawet wyrazić.

- Mamo! Tato! Złodziej!

Klniesz w myślach. Dziewczynka ucieka do innego pokoju, kiedy piorunujesz ją wzrokiem. Nie mija chwila jak słyszysz pospieszne, ciężko stawiane kroki. Zaraz potem zza drzwi do salonu wyłania się brzuch, a wraz z nim cała reszta prześwietnej sylwetki Vernona Dursleya.

- Złodziej? Jaki zło… Chłopcze, co ty tu robisz?

- Panie Dursley, nie zna pan tego chłopca?

Zauważasz mężczyznę, którego trzech takich zmieściłoby się w twoim wuju, ale jak na razie ta jedna trzecia woli znajdować się za nim. Szczupły, postawny, z wesołymi błękitnymi oczami i niedawno zarobioną trzydziestką na karku, sprawia dość przyjemne, a może mylne wrażenie. W lewej dłoni trzyma talerzyk z ciastem, które to małymi kawałeczkami, co chwilę ląduje w jego ustach przy pomocy srebrnej łyżeczki. Natomiast błogi uśmiech pojawiający się z każdym kolejnym kęsem, mógłby skraść serce, a już z pewnością ujawnić najbardziej skrywaną próżność niejednego szefa kuchni.

- Co? A nie. Znam. Mieszka z nami. To siostrzeniec mojej żony. Jego _rodzice_ zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

Słowo ,,rodzice'' zostało bardziej wyplute niż wypowiedziane. Pomimo tego mężczyzna – gość - sprawia wrażenie, że nie dostrzega niczego dziwnego, co więcej, jego uśmiech staje się coraz, coraz szerszy. Z kolei ruchy wyglądają na wyolbrzymione, postawa podobna jest dramatycznej, a sztuczność – aż nazbyt widoczna.

Marnie przemyślana autokarykatura.

- Jestem zdumiony, panie Dursley. Nie wszyscy ludzie mieliby tyle dobrej woli, żeby przygarnąć czyjeś dziecko.

- Ależ panie Stuart, to rodzina!

_Jasne. Znów rodzina. Przecież to wszystko wyjaśnia!_

- Tym bardziej!

Potem dodaje na ucho, wcale nie dbając o zniżenie tonu:

- Nie bez powodu mówi się, że z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu.

- Panie Stuart! Co też pan za rzeczy opowiada!

_Właśnie. Tu nawet nie ma mojego zdjęcia._

- Panie Dursley… _Vernonie_. Mogę ci mówić po imieniu jak do przyjaciela?

- Oczywiście!

- Doskonale! W takim razie ty odwdzięcz się tym samym. Kto tam teraz myśli o konwenansach! – Macha na to ręką. - Ale, panie Dursley, _Vernonie_, naprawdę nigdy, choć raz, nie pomyślał pan o małym romansiku z sekretarką?

Pochyla swoją twarz niebezpiecznie blisko twojego wuja. Jego oczy błyszczą dziwnym blaskiem - szaleństwem - i stanowią niepokojący kontrast z radosnym, przylepionym doń uśmiechem. Z kolei Vernon Dursley zdaje się być zupełnie ślepy na cały ten komiczny obraz. Nieświadomy kpin, nieświadomy wystawianego przedstawienia, dalej odgrywa powierzoną mu rolę przykładnej głowy rodziny.

- Kocham moją żonę.

- Ależ ja w to nie wątpię! Przecież nie o to pytam.

- Nie. Nigdy.

- Masz niesamowitego wuja, chłopcze! – Ni stąd ni zowąd zwraca się do ciebie. - Tak dbać o rodzinę! Gale... Złoto nie człowiek! Prawda?

- Tak, panie Stuart, dla wuja zawsze najważniejsza była rodzina… - potakujesz, zważając na dwa malutkie, żarliwie cię świdrujące, świńskie oczka, w których po udzielonej Stuartowi odpowiedzi, szczęśliwie błyska zadowolenie. Szczęśliwie dla ciebie.

- Ha! Ja zaharowuję się nocami w kancelarii, żeby mieli co włożyć do gara, a słyszę tylko: ,,Gdzie żeś się, łachudro, szlajał po nocach?''. A przecież nigdy…

- John! – Wołanie, a właściwie ryk, dobiega z kuchni.

Ów John teatralnie przewraca oczami. Kilka razy.

- Tak, _misiu_?

- O czym tak po cichu szepczecie?

- Widzi pan, same podejrzenia…

_Najwyraźniej nie bezpodstawne._

- Co mówiłeś, kochanie?

- Nic, skarbie! Nic ważnego! Rozmawiamy o polityce!

- O czym?

- O pooolityce!

- Rozmawiajcie dalej, a my sobie posiedzimy w kuchni!

- Polityka i sport. Dwa tematy trzymające kobiety z dala. To ciasto jest wyśmienite. Petunii?

- Nie. Siostrzeńca.

Znienacka wycelował w ciebie łyżeczką. Przez ułamek sekundy twój świat okrywa ciemna zasłona zieleni. Niemniej jednak wszystko wraca do normalności, zanim zdążysz pomyśleć. Zanim zdążysz _to_ poczuć.

- Siostrzeniec też skarb! Zdolna rodzina. Ale… Chłopcze, jesteś strasznie chudy! Gdzie się podziały te ciasta?

Podejrzliwie mruży oczy. Speszony, uciekasz wzrokiem od taksującego spojrzenia, uporczywie prześlizgującego się wzdłuż twojego, jakże wychudzonego ciała. Ale nie tylko. Odnosisz wrażenie, że coś usilnie wżera ci się do mózgu, czujesz nieprzyjemny ucisk na swoim umyśle. Wydajesz się obnażony najważniejszą częścią siebie - do tej pory całkowicie nietykalną.

- To geny. Jego ojciec też wyglądał jak patyk.

- No tak, z genami nie wygrasz. Jak z teściową, do której mieliśmy jeszcze wpaść. Jejku! Która godzina! Chyba długo tam nie zabawimy. Jaka szkoda… Wybaczy pan, panie Dursley, ale rodzina najważniejsza, idąc pańską ideologią. Kochanie! Mamusia na nas czeka! Richard! Schodź na dół! Lizzy! Zbieramy się! Panie Dursley, zapakuje mi pan trochę tego ciasta?

- Czego tylko pan sobie życzy!

Zdegustowanym wzrokiem odprowadzasz przeszczęśliwego wuja, który wydaje się usilnie powstrzymywać od radosnego podskakiwania na swoich małych, tęgich nóżkach. Najwyraźniej troska o stan domu bywa czasem silniejsza od pragnienia bycia kozicą – w jego wyobraźni pewnie mniej spasłą niż w twojej.

Po odejściu Dursleya, ponownie zwracasz wzrok na Stuarta, a niezdolność zrozumienia tego człowieka, osiąga niemożliwy dotąd wymiar. Niepostrzeżenie ustępuje szyderstwo w tych bystrych, błękitnych oczach, zamieniając miejsce z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Spoczywa ono obok ulgi wymalowanej na twarzy mężczyzny i miłym, bynajmniej nie sztucznym uśmiechu.

- Czego sobie życzę! Dzięki niech będą Slytherinowi! Myślałem, że ten bekon nigdy się nie odsunie! Oddychać się nie dało!

- Z mówieniem nie miał pan problemu.

Patrzy na ciebie rozbawiony.

- Jesteś bezpośredni chłopcze, to dobra cecha. Pamiętaj jednak, że to, co dobre, zazwyczaj bywa zgubne.

- Co pan ma na myśli?

- Życie jest ciężkie, a najgorsze dopiero przed tobą, Harry Potterze. – Zaczyna przeglądać kieszenie i wyciąga z nich stos najprzeróżniejszych śmieci, w żadnym wypadku nie mających prawa się tam zmieścić. W zdumienie wpędza cię pokryta wodorostem śnieżnobiała papuga, kiedy wylatuje z jednego z drewnianych puzderek, co rusz lądujących na podłodze. Jednak największym zaskoczeniem są kosztowności (naszyjniki z pereł, złote kielichy wysadzane kryształami, złote monety, suknie), które przywodzą na myśl pirackie łupy. Po ewidentnym zagraceniu pokoju, Stuart zdał się wreszcie znaleźć to, czego tak uparcie poszukiwał, czyli śmiesznie maleńki papierek cudem chyba ocalały w tych rupieciach. Przybliża karteluszkę do swoich oczu na odległość potencjalnych okularów… i wzdycha zrezygnowany. - Ech… To nie to. To jest wizytówka Malfoya. Zresztą… Co mi tam! Bierz ją! Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował…

- Poradzę sobie.

- Nie zawsze tak będzie. W każdym razie… Dobrze ci radzę dzieciaku, zmykaj już do swojej komórki.

- Skąd…

- Po prostu wiem. - Uśmiecha się do ciebie przyjaźnie, a ty myślisz, że ewentualnie mógłbyś polubić tego dziwacznego mężczyznę.

Postanawiasz skorzystać z udzielonej rady. Kiedy otwierasz zamek komórki, kątem oka widzisz, jak John Stuart - honorowy przyjaciel rodziny - odkłada talerzyk po cieście w doniczkę z zadomowionym wewnątrz chwastem. Zaraz obok nowego (przejściowego) lokatora ląduje łyżka i do połowy wbija się w czarną ziemię. Chichoczesz pod nosem, jednocześnie zastanawiając, gdzie ów talerz i łyżka znajdowały się w czasie, gdy mężczyzna przetrząsał swoje kieszenie. Nie masz też pojęcia, skąd on wie, kim jesteś, a w każdym razie nie przypominasz sobie, żeby tutaj ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek przedstawiał cię z imienia i nazwiska zamiast litanii peryfraz. Jednak nie to stanowi najbardziej intrygującą rzecz w słowach mężczyzny, a Slytherin wspomniany w kontekście nasuwającym na myśl, że mowa o jakimś bogu. Oczywiście, Salazar Slytherin jest dla wielu kimś na kształt boga, tak jak dla wielu innych Merlin, lecz o tym jeszcze nie wiesz. Póki co w swojej wyobraźni wyglądasz obrazu zielono-srebrnej naszywki na szacie Toma Riddle'a. Tak, John Stuart ma magiczne zdolności tożsame z twoimi. Rozumiesz to nawet bez sztuczek, które właśnie wykonuje, aby zawrócić do kieszeni rozrzucone po dywanie rupiecie.

- A! Jeszcze jedno, Potty! Wiesz może, jak się prowadzi ten, no… samochód?

Jedną nogą będąc już w komórce, po raz ostatni odwracasz wzrok na mężczyznę. Widzisz ogromny garnek samoistnie próbujący wepchnąć się do stuartowej kieszeni, co rusz obijając przy tym właściciela. Przypuszczasz, że źle zrozumiałeś pytanie, bo przecież samochód Stuarta i jego rodziny stoi na zewnątrz – tylko ślepy by go nie dostrzegł. A skoro tak, to po co mężczyzna miałaby pytać, jak prowadzić samochód - pytać dziesięcioletnie dziecko - jeśli sam doskonale wie, umie i korzysta z posiadanej wiedzy. _Przecież nie przyleciał tu na miotle_, śmiejesz się w duchu na tak absurdalny pomysł. W końcu nie wiedząc, co mu powiedzieć, formułujesz najbardziej ogólnikową odpowiedź, na jaką cię stać.

- Ludzie uczą się tego miesiącami.

Milczenie. Cisza jest niemal namacalna. Nawet garnek zaprzestał swoich działań, bezgłośnie zwisając w powietrzu, jakby i jego dotknęła groza sytuacji.

- Diabli nadali Malfoyów.

Prewencyjnie potakujesz. Aczkolwiek ty nie wiesz, jak zabawnie to brzmi.

* * *

Odczuwasz ulgę, kiedy z powrotem znajdujesz się w schowku. To był męczący dzień, który stworzył więcej pytań, niż dał odpowiedzi.

Po omacku szukasz przedmiotu, który może to zmienić, wiele spraw odwrócić, pogrzebać. Wiesz – nie musi – ale możliwość jest o wiele bardziej kusząca od niebezpiecznej, ostatecznej pewności. Bo mimo wszystko boisz się nadchodzących zmian, ogromnych, jak przypuszczasz, które dokonają się w twoim życiu. A właściwie już się dokonują, za początek obierając koszmarny sen, okrywający mglisty widok dodatkowym szkarłatem i zagnieżdżonym na dnie duszy niepokojem. Chcesz postawić krok do przodu, krok do zrozumienia wydarzeń, ale część ciebie lęka się, pragnie tylko skrycia w cieniu, a raczej wtopienia w nieprzenikalny mrok komórki. W spektakl niewidoczny dla cudzych oczu.

Jednak ciekawość zwycięża strach, dlatego z czułością przesuwasz opuszkami palców po gładkiej powierzchni okładki. Ciemność wzmaga twoje zmysły, dotyk wywołuje przyjemny dreszcz, rozkoszujesz się tym uczuciem. Niezrozumiała przyjemność wypełnia cię od środka, rozlewa po całym ciele, a potem zamienia w wewnętrzny spokój. Odsuwa on daleko poza świadomość wszelkie doznania – wszystkie poza fascynacją.

Niechętnie wypuszczasz z rąk dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Mimo dobrych relacji z ciemnością, nie pozwala ona widzieć niczego innego, poza nią samą. Dlatego szukasz świecy, którą niedawno _pożyczyłeś_ z kredensu w salonie. Kiedy ją zabierałeś, sądziłeś, że może się kiedyś przydać, jak widać - słusznie.

Chwytasz i świecę, i zapałki. Tych drugich nie ukradłeś, dostałeś je na poprzednie święta jako prezent od wujostwa. Siedziałeś na zimnie, gnąc opakowanie w ręku i przeklinałeś. Przeklinałeś dziewczynkę z zapałkami dręczoną obok. Swojej własnej nie chciałeś widzieć.

Zapalasz świecę. Ciepły, zachęcający płomyk wesoło migocze przed tobą, zapraszając do zabawy. Krzywisz się wyraźnie. W końcu zawsze niechętnie rozjaśniasz ciemność. O ile ona jest matką, o tyle światło jest ci zupełnie obce.

Siadasz po turecku, przed sobą kładąc otwarty dziennik. Wygląda jak uprzednio, nie zmienił się nic – wciąż pusty. Bierzesz do ręki długopis, nie wiedząc właściwie, czego oczekujesz. Ale tajemnicza energia bijąca od papieru, zachęca cię do działania.

Zaczynasz pisać.

- To były najdziwniejsze dni mojego życia, mimo że zaczęły się dość normalnie. Oczywiście dzień nie mógłbym uznać za zaliczony, gdybym choć raz nie został upokorzony przez ,,kolegów'' albo wujostwo. Albo przez jednych i drugich. Mój kuzyn z pewnością nie odpuści mi tego, co zrobiłem w szkole, a potem w jadalni. Jednak nie sądziłem, że widok masy plastrów na jego twarzy sprawi mi tak ogromną przyjemność. W końcu teraz mam coś, czego nawet on nie jest w stanie dostać od swoich rodziców. Mam magię. Chciałbym przyjrzeć się bliżej tym książkom, które…

Przerywasz. Widzisz, jak zapisane słowa powoli wchłaniane są przez papier, aż w końcu nie pozostaje po nich nawet kreska. Mrugasz kilkakrotnie, szukając potwierdzenia, że nie śnisz, że rzeczywistość schowka jest nadal prawdziwa. Sam widzisz, że twój świat coraz bardziej zlewa się ze światem sennych marzeń, który natomiast w zupełności należy do mnie.

Z papieru powoli wypływają dwa słowa. Z fascynacją przyglądasz się temu zjawisku, chłonąc wszelkie przejawy magii.

- **_Jesteś mugolakiem?_**

Wpatrujesz się w nakreślone wyrazy, jak podejrzewasz, nakreślone atramentem; oglądasz eleganckie, pochyłe pismo i nie wierzysz. Nie wierzysz, że to możliwe. Przyjąłeś magię za pewnik, lecz wciąż nie masz prawdziwego, magicznego doświadczenia. Nie obcowałeś z magią, nie oddychałeś nią. Jestem tu, aby to zmienić. Jesteśmy tu dla Toma.

- Czym?

- **_Czarodziejem pochodzącym z mugolskiej rodziny. Mugolskiej, czyli niemagicznej. Napisałeś, że twój kuzyn nie jest w stanie ,,dostać'' magii._**

- No tak, tak mi się wydaje.

- **_Nie jesteś pewien?_**

- Nie wiem, skąd mam własną.

- **_A twoi rodzice?_**

Nie wiesz, kim byli twoi rodzice. Najzwyczajniej ich nie pamiętasz. Dursleyowie chętnie opowiadają o tym, jak to zalani w trupa Potterowie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, gdy wracali z zakrapianej alkoholem imprezy, a tobie zostawili w spadku jedynie obrzydliwą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Sam jednak nigdy nie chciałeś im wierzyć, nadal nie chcesz, więc wymyślasz sobie, jakimi ludźmi mogli być twoi rodzice. Pomagają ci w tym czytane książki. Ich treść staje się waszą rodzinną historią, jednakże w konsekwencji… zawsze tragiczną.

Teraz nieznajomy… Czy na pewno nieznajomy? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wiele wiesz o Riddle'u, a przynajmniej takie odnosisz wrażenie. W końcu nie istnieje lepsza droga do poznania człowieka, niż wstąpienie w jego ciało i umysł. Dlatego nie powinieneś w najmniejszym stopniu zastanawiać się nad zaufaniem Tomowi, lecz… Lecz zbyt kusząca jest perspektywa poznania bohatera własnych snów, aby przejść obok niego obojętnie.

- Nie żyją.

- **_To przykre. A byli czarodziejami?_**

- Nic o tym nie wiem… Jednak teraz, kiedy pytasz, przypomniało mi się pewne wydarzenie. Miałem cztery lata. Dursleyowie chcieli jechać na biwak, ale nie mieli mnie gdzie zostawić i musieli zabrać ze sobą. To było w lesie. Pamiętam, że wziąłem jakąś gałąź do zabawy i wycelowałem nią, nie wiem po co, w plecy Dudleya - mojego kuzyna. Dostałem wtedy policzek od ciotki, ten jeden raz. A potem było już tylko gorzej. Możliwe, że patyk skojarzył im się z różdżką. Myślisz, że moi rodzice byli tacy jak ja? I Dursleyowie o tym wiedzą?

- **_To dość prawdopodobne._**

- **_Skąd wiesz o różdżkach?_**

Zastanawiasz się, czy powinieneś mu o tym pisać, ale w końcu zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jedyna droga do uzyskania odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytania. Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, to przecież _tylko_ dziennik – wspomnienia (wspomnienie?) osoby. Prawdziwego Toma Riddle'a tutaj nie ma, prawda?

- Miewam dziwne sny.

- **_Kontynuuj._**

- Widzę w nich pewien zamek, tam się chyba uczy magii. Jestem wtedy w innym ciele.

- **_W ciele wyjątkowo przystojnego bruneta?_**

Mrugasz, nie dowierzając.

- Zmyślasz.

- **_Nie jestem przystojny?_**

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że mówię o tobie?

- **_Zmyślam._**

_Ile w tym prawdy?_

- W snach nie byłeś taki irytujący. Chociaż z pychy coś ci zostało. Jak znalazłeś się we własnym dzienniku?

- **_Ten dziennik jest częścią mnie. Widziałeś go w jednym ze swoich snów?_**

- Tak.

- **_A jak znalazł się w twoim posiadaniu?_**

- Znalazłem go w drzewie w parku.

- **_Interesujące._**

_Zdecydowanie. Chłopiec widzi w snach osobę, a potem znajduje jej dziennik w drzewie. Bardzo prawdopodobne._

- Co miałeś na myśli, pisząc, że dziennik jest częścią ciebie?

- **_Są w nim moje wspomnienia. Ja w nim jestem. To skomplikowane._**

- Dlaczego jesteś w dzienniku?

- **_Dla bezpieczeństwa._**

- Bezpieczeństwa? Ktoś chciał cię zabić za to, co zrobiłeś?

- **_A co zrobiłem?_**

- Zabiłeś dziewczynę.

O której mowa, Harry?

- **_Widziałeś, jak ją zabijałem?_**

- Nie, ale widziałem twoją rozmowę z jakimś profesorem Dumbledore'em. Słyszałem twoje myśli, jak własne.

- **_Osądzasz mnie? Sam napisałeś, jaką przyjemność sprawiają ci plastry na twarzy kuzyna._**

- To nie to samo.

- **_To dlaczego tyle cieni czai się wokół ciebie? Czy sam, głęboko wewnątrz siebie o tym nie marzysz? Chciałbyś, żeby wszyscy oni zniknęli. Chciałbyś, żeby wreszcie zostawili cię w spokoju. Możesz zaapierać się rękami i nogami, ale to właśnie ciemności pragniesz najbardziej._**

Decydujesz się zmienić temat. Nie chcesz nawet myśleć, jakie niebezpieczne wnioski zdołałbyś wysnuć. Masz nadzieję, że Tom nie będzie drążył sprawy. Nie zawiedziesz się. Nie możesz.

- Dlaczego mam te sny?

- **_To jest właśnie pytanie, na które powinniśmy poszukać odpowiedzi._**

- My?

- **_A jest ktoś jeszcze? Jakiś inny X?_**

- X?

- **_Nie powiedziałeś, jak się nazywasz. I nie przywitałeś. Mogę czuć się urażony._**

- Witaj, Tom. Jestem Harry Potter.

- **_Witaj, Harry. _****_Jestem Tom._**

- To było głupie.

- **_Konieczne. _**

-**_Może trochę infantylne._**

- Kpisz sobie ze mnie.

- **_Nie śmiałbym._**

Prychasz z irytacji. Nie możesz jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na twojej twarzy. Dawno z nikim nie rozmawiałeś tak… po przyjacielsku. Właściwie to nigdy, a teraz jawne zainteresowanie twoją osobą wydaje się… co najmniej zachęcające. Nie chcesz kończyć rozmowy. Nie.

- Tom, opowiedziałbyś mi o tej szkole?

- **_O Hogwarcie?_**

- Więc tak się nazywa ta szkoła? Opowiesz mi?

- **_A dlaczego miałbym?_**

- Bo kiedy byłem tam - tobą - te chwile były wspaniałe.

- **_Bycie mną było wspaniałe?_**

- Nie to miałem na myśli i dobrze o tym wiesz!

- **_Po co pisać, skoro mógłbym ci pokazać?_**

_Co?_

- Jak to ,,pokazać''?

- **_Żerujesz na moich wspomnieniach i jeszcze się pytasz ,,jak''?_**

- Nie prosiłem o to!

- **_Ale to robisz. W życiu dostajesz najczęściej to, czego nie chcesz. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie potrzebujesz._**

_Nie znaczy też, że potrzebuję._

- Te zdolności… Co one oznaczają?

- **_Powierzchownie to wygląda na jasnowidztwo, ale w tym wypadku dotyczy ono jedynie mojej osoby._**

_Jakże skromnej._

- Nie tylko.

- **_Nie?_**

- Widziałem czerwonookiego mężczyznę, jak zabijał Elise Deloyal.

- **_A Elise Deloyal jest…?_**

- Czarownicą. I siostrą pani Figg, kobiety, która mieszka niedaleko. Widziałem ją na zdjęciach, stąd wiem, że to ona.

- **_Ta Figg również jest czarownicą?_**

- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Tom, dlaczego widziałem jej śmierć?

- **_Możliwe, że twoje wizje mają wspólny mianownik – ciebie. One łączą się z twoim otoczeniem._**

- To dlaczego śniłem o tobie?

- **_Znalazłeś dziennik._**

Nie piszesz, że sny zaczęły się nieco wcześniej. Wciąż nieufny.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, czym on jest.

- **_Powiedziałem już. Mną._**

- Zakląłeś się w dziennik?

- **_Znacznie to uprościłeś._**

- Dlaczego nie wrócisz z powrotem?

- **_Bo dziennik to nie jedyna zaklęta część mnie._**

- Jest ich więcej, tak? I musisz je złożyć?

- **_Nie muszę. Po co miałabym?_**

- Więc dlaczego?

Tom Riddle zamiast dać ci odpowiedzi na pytania, wszystko bardziej komplikuje. Rozumiesz mniej niż na samym początku rozmowy.

_A może… to nie on ma pomóc mi, ale ja jemu?_

- **_No właśnie. Dlaczego nie wracam?_**

- Może to cel tych wizji? Mam ci pomóc.

- **_Może takie twoje zadanie. Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem._**

Wpatrujesz się w słowa niczym w prawdy objawione. Wydaje się, że w twojej głowie panuje pustka. Jest to jednak całkowite wyciszenie poprzedzające natłok myśli, które w odpowiedniej chwili uderzają ogromną falą. Wcześniej ukryte wypływają na wierzch, rozbija się między nimi wyrażenie ,,możesz pomóc''. Z oczywistego powodu myśl ta sprawia ci przyjemność, wywołuje z głębin świadomości pozytywne uczucia. Ktoś cię potrzebuje. Możesz pomóc. Przestajesz być nikim.

- Pomogę ci, Tom.

- **_Ja wiem, Harry Potterze._**

Czujesz postępującą senność. Widok rozpływa się, świat drga przed twoimi oczami. Zza ścian dochodzi miarowe tykanie zegara, niebezpieczne dla wyobraźni w ogólnej, martwej ciszy. Noc to okres niepokoju, duchowego strachu odbijającego się w czujnym, bacznie śledzącym otoczenie spojrzeniu. Ty odbierasz ją inaczej. Dla ciebie jest przystanią bez ciężkiej pracy, bez trudu dnia. Jest bezpieczeństwem. Pomimo tego, od dłuższego czasu nie sypiasz dobrze, a wcześniejsza utrata przytomności po brutalnym wrzuceniu do komórki, nie polepszyła twojego samopoczucia. Teraz, zanim wtulisz się w ramiona Morfeusza, zanim odseparujesz w innej rzeczywistości, resztką sił zmuszasz się do skreślenia ostatnich słów do dziennika.

- Dobranoc, Tom.

- **_Dobranoc, Harry._**

Zamykasz dziennik i odsuwasz go nieco od siebie. Zimny dreszcz przepełza wzdłuż twojego ciała, jakby to dziennik był źródłem ciepła, które dotąd czułeś. Okrywasz się szczelnie starym, wyliniałym kocem, a potem kładziesz na bok, zwracając głowę w stronę ,,Toma''. Zdmuchujesz świecę. Czerwone plamy stają ci przed oczami, pływają wśród czerni jako ostatnie pozostałości umarłego światła. Całkowita ciemność, która nadciąga z każdego kąta, okrywa znienawidzoną przez ciebie rzeczywistość. Chwytasz ją za rękę i podążacie w odmęty sennego, choć iluzorycznego, to jednak szczęśliwszego świata.

Gdyby tylko świadomość przytomnie odczuwała niebyt.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZECIEJ

* * *

* _Całkowita ciemność, która nadciąga z każdego kąta, okrywa znienawidzoną przez ciebie rzeczywistość._

Takie małe nawiązanie do _Mistrza i Małgorzaty_: _Ciemność, która nadciągała znad Morza Śródziemnego, okryła znienawidzone przez prokuratora miasto. _Zdanie to ciągle chodziło mi po głowie, musiałam się go pozbyć.

* _Chwytasz ją za rękę_ [ciemność]_[…]_

Pisząc to zdanie, myślałam o fanfiku _Ciemności, weź mnie za rękę _autorstwa PrZeMKa Z. Bardzo dobry kawałek prozy. Serdecznie polecam.

* * *

Rozdział dedykowany Esien i lanjeli, czyli dwóm wiernym czytelniczkom, które nie zapomniały o tym fanfiku, mimo ogromnych odstępów czasowych przy dodawaniu rozdziałów ^^.

Przyznam, że większość tego rozdziału miałam już napisane tydzień po opublikowaniu poprzedniego. A rozmowa z Tomem została nawet napisana w czasie tworzenia rozdziału drugiego. Wiadomo jednak, jak to jest (xD). Są w końcu trudniejsze fragmenty, przy których człowiek się wypaca i są łatwiejsze, których pisanie sprawia przyjemność. Osobiście mogłabym napisać cały jeden długaśny fanfik z samymi wynurzeniami egzystencjalnymi…

Jak zwykle proszę o wytykanie błędów. I może komentarze? One naprawdę motywują. Chociaż nie sądzę, żebym cokolwiek opublikowała przed zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami maturą.

Co do ff… Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem monotematyczna?


End file.
